


Not enough Eternity

by payal



Series: Not enough [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel Jared, Fluff, M/M, dead jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is dead, everything is over... Or is it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost a special thanks to my super beta poohbearaustin for her patience and her thumbs up. 
> 
> This ficlet is just a figment of my imagination. I am not mocking death or anything like that. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.

Jensen was dead.

Jensen was as dead as sometimes phone lines are, he was as dead as dead batteries, dead as stones. 

He was as dead as dead can be.

But he has not been dead always. Once he was alive and one of the most anal retentive person ever. His mother, just like him; was very proud of Jensen’s compulsive need for cleanliness because she herself craved it and she always used to say Jensen’s ability to clean everything was to die for and his father… well his father was the saner one out of the two of them and he would always say that this habit of him would be his death someday.

And guess what, they were both right ! 

On a Saturday night at 7:18 pm when Jensen was obsessively cleaning the tank in his backyard he found a spider on his back and in his need to remove it he turned, swinged, lost his balance and within 32 seconds flat he was facing a golden gate floating on clouds and having read harry potter more times than necessary the only lines echoing in his brain were that of Dumbledore

“Death is but the next great adventure…” 

Ready for this next great adventure while he was by the gates, waiting for them to open he remembered his cat must have gotten hungry by now, his ice cream on the table must have melted to a thick tacky liquid and his backyard must have flooded from all the water that was leaking out of the pipes.

But before he could think of any other things that he has left unattended he felt a small touch on his left shoulder and when he turned, his breath (if any was left) was completely knocked out.

The most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on was standing in front of Jensen; his skin was sparkling with wisdom and love, his forehead high, his lips fresh and juicy.  
Jensen was definitely dead and he was definitely in heaven.

After a little while his mind started demanding answers; he never went to church, he never did any charity, he once broke up with his boyfriend in an email then why… why would god send Jensen in heaven.

He wanted to clear his doubts and his mouth decided to take charge, “Umm… I’m kinda new at this Mr. …?”

“I am called Jared.” 

“Jared. Oh... Okay so… as I was saying this is my first time at dying. Could you help me out?”

“That is exactly why I am here Mr. Ackles”

“Oh good, so I don’t know whether you are an angel or a devil…”

The ultra beautiful man with the sexiest of voices looked at Jensen with the most frustrated expression and before Jensen could do any more blunder and lose the chance of making a good impression on the man, he lifted his palm up in a defensive way and said, “All my money’s on you being an angel because believe me, your eyes are… are… heavenly, but still I wanted to be a 100% sure...”

The man… Jared, blushed and stammered out,”I am an angel Mr. Ackles and it’s my task to guide you to heaven.”

“Oh… you mean to say I’m definitely, 100% guaranteed dead and this is heaven”

“Yes you are definitely, 100% guaranteed dead Mr. Ackles…” Jared smiled on Jensen's stupidity, his dimples on full display and oh man! Oh man! If Jensen was not dead he would have died a thousand deaths instantaneously.  
Nobody's puny human brain can take this much beauty. 

He got all his mental gear in order before speaking.

“Would you please call me Jensen” Jensen was longing to see his name rolling over this man’s tongue.

“Sure, that is no problem and Jensen…”

Jared looked at Jensen with the most gorgeous eyes bearing an expression that Jensen never wanted to see in those pair. He looked sad, “I am sorry that you are dead.” Jensen restrained himself from hugging the man. His eyes resembled that of a panda bear baby and his expressions were like that of a hurt puppy.

“Hey it’s oaky, please don’t look so sad”

“I’m… I’m not” the angel lied.

“Your expressions do a very good job contradicting your words Jared.”

“It’s just… that i… its…”

The angel looks visibly haggard and Jensen just couldn’t help it. He moved forward and cupped the angels face in his palms and looked directly in his ever changing eyes.

“Are you trying to tell me something, angel?”

Jared nodded and a tear drop threatened to moist Jensen’s fingers.

“You can tell me whatever you want, I promise”

Jared lifted his eyes up and looked at Jensen. 

With the most adorable blush he whispered, “You were… are my favorite human. I’d watch you all day and all night and now… now you are here and I… I don’t know what to say to you or do and… it’s just it's hard.”

To say Jensen was shocked would be an understatement, he noticed that by now Jared was practically clinging to him and he couldn’t help but find him absolutely cute.

Jensen was on the 7th cloud. Literally. 

He could not believe that such a sweet and lovable angel was waiting for him, crushing on him.

“I was your favorite human!” Jensen blurted out.

Jared ducked his eyes to stare at his big soft cuddley hands. He was radiating heat and was practically glowing with blush. 

Jensen couldn’t help but found him absolutely delectable. Jensen was screwed. So… so screwed.

“And you are afraid that I won’t like you back…”

Jared nodded and refused to meet Jensen’s eyes.

“I… I didn’t want to say anything. I don’t know why I said it. I just… I saw you here and the only thought that I had was that you won’t want me”

“Jared look at me?” Jensen asked smoothly.

Jared shook his head and refused.

“Please…!” Jensen pleaded.

Two panic stricken eyes lifted up and Jensen just about lost it. He had never seen anything so beautifully distressed before. 

Jensen could feel himself falling and not in the tank he had literally fallen earlier but in Jared’s eyes, his heart, his angel soul.

“What would you say if I tell you that this is most beautiful confession anyone has ever made to me”

“Do you... do you really mean it… Jensen”

Jensen nodded his head. A smile floated between the two of them.

Jared offered his right hand to Jensen and the golden gates opened for them. 

Jensen’s angel guided him.

Jensen guided his angel.

Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it.  
> Let me know if you don't.


End file.
